No More Lies
by choclate lover
Summary: Sequel to Not So Much A Lie. I recommend you read NSMAL before reading this, it will make more sense, but you don't have to.


_HELLO! This is the sequel to Not So Much A Lie! If you haven't read it yet I recommend you do! And to all of you who have read it, enjoy!_

* * *

"PEETA MELLARK!" Screams a agitated voice from down stairs.

"Ugh, it's like early." Katniss grumbles from under the blankets.

"Too early." I agree, covering my head.

"I know you heard me! You better get down here NOW!"

"Go, I want to sleep." Katniss mumbles, turning away from me. With a sigh I stumble out of bed to see whats happening down stairs.

"What do you-"

"Finally, took you long enough." Johanna says, springing at me from the couch.

"Well sorry, not everyone wakes up this early."

"It's ten! You're a baker! Don't they wake up early?"

"Well everyone doesn't go to sleep early ether."

"Ain't that the truth." Johanna says with a amused grin.

"What do you want."

"Where is all the bread?" Johanna asks accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I am hungry, it's breakfast time, and I want bread. You are a baker and should have bread. But there is none here!"

"Thats because you ate it all last night!"

"No! That wasn't me! That was Finnick!"

"No," Finnick says walking into the kitchen, "It was Annie!"

"Lier!" Johanna practically screams. "You _always _eat all the food."

"No! It's always you!"

"Shut up!" Katniss snaps, walking down the stairs.

"Great, you woke the beast." Finnick mutters, shoving past Johanna.

"It was you." Johanna whispers back while pushing him from behind.

"I can hear you." Katniss says, sounding pissed off.

"Whats wrong with you?" Johanna questions.

"Whats wrong with me is that I live in a house full of maniacs.

"Your fault, not ours." Finnick says while positioning himself on the couch.

"Why is it so loud? Haven't you guys heard of sleep?" Annie mutters, waddling out to sit by Finnick, who's instantly sits up to make room for her. And yes she waddles, because apparently thats what you do when your eight months pregnant.

"My thoughts exactly." Katniss says defeated, walking over to put her head on my chest. Just as I start to wrap my arms around her she whispers "I'm so tired." and just like that one of the twins starts to cry.

Katniss moves to go get them but I stopped her. "I'll get them, you just sit down." She nods and walks off.

I jog up the stairs and into the twins bedroom. Before we knew about the Quarter Quell we had decorated the room, and not knowing the gender of the baby we painted it all in pastels; light yellows, green, orange, reds, all making a beautiful sunset. In the room sits two rocking chairs, a dresser, changing table, and two cribs, one blue, one pink. Both the twins have gotten so big, and heavy, sense we came home.

Only Orion seems to be awake, so I grab him quickly before he wakes up Poppy. Slowly closing the door, I walk down the stairs trying to get him to stop crying. But of course he is relentless, getting louder and louder the farther down the stairs we go. I quickly shuffle over to Katniss, who is laying on the couch, almost asleep.

"Here." I whisper, setting Orion down by her stomach. Katniss puts an arm around him, and instantly he is quiet. Figures. "Do you need anything?" I ask softly. Lately Katniss has been having a harder time sleeping and as a result is always tired and has a constant head ache.

"No." I can barely hear her, the only way I know that she said anything was that I saw her lips moving.

"Ok, just tell me if you do." She nods and I sit down next to her, rubbing her back, and she falls asleep instantly.

"She ok?" Johanna asks nodding towards Kat, "She doesn't look to good."

"I don't know, I think she's getting sick. I'm going to take them upstairs. Please be quiet."

"Sure, and while your at it you should get some bread." Finnick says, and Johanna nods in agreement.

"Annie, can you carry Orion?"

"Sure, and why don't you two try making some bread."

"Ok." Johanna jumps up and runs into the Kitchen, with Finnick following slowly behind her.

I hand Orion to Annie, then slowly pick up Katniss. As I walk up the stairs I hear the door bang open, "HELLO!" Haymitch yells.

"Shut up! We are suppose to be quiet!" Johanna screams, and I walk in our bedroom shutting out the rest of the sure to be yelling match.

I lay Katniss dow, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Here." Annie whispers, holding out both the twins.

"Thanks." She nods and walks out. I lay the twins next to Katniss and follow Annie out the door.

"I DON'T CARE HAYMITCH! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Oh no, not good.

"Whats going on?" I ask carefully, not wanting to set off the bomb that is Johanna.

"That man over there," Johanna says, pointing an angry finger at Haymitch, "Set up an interview."

"No they just called and asked me!" He defends.

"You said yes!"

"I said nothing!"

"Wait what?"

"Haymitch, I am going to kill you!" Johanna lunges for him, but Finnick catches her around the waist.

"Johanna, calm down. Why don't you go lay down, we will talk to him." Finnick reassures.

She shoots us all a killer glare. "Why don't you lay down?" She shoots back.

"Johanna." Finnick says warningly. She sighs and stomps up the stairs, probably going to rant to Katniss.

"Don't wake her up!" I call after her, but it's not use, she never listens anyway.

"So what did you do?" I ask.

"I did nothing. Someone from the Capitol called and wanted to come and interview all of you and see how 12 is doing. I didn't agree to anything, I promise."

"We don't want to do interview's." Finnick snaps.

"I told them that, they told me to think about it. I have till tomorrow to come up an excuse or something."

"Just put Johanna on the phone." Annie suggests.

"Yeah let her scream at them." Finnick says shrugging.

"We can't do that."

"Yeah we can."

"I'm not going to argue right now. Lets talk about it tonight when all of you have slept and eaten."

"It's Peeta's fault we can't eat." Johanna says simply walking down the stairs.

"Aren't you suppose to be laying down?"

"I was about to, then I remembered I need to make bread, so I can eat." She says, disappearing through the doors. "Oh," She calls through the door. "You might want to check on Katniss, she made me leave, but I think she is getting pretty sick."

I run up the stairs and into the bedroom. The littles are still on the bed, but Katniss is sitting on the floor in the bathroom. "Katniss?" She turns towards me and I see she is crying softly. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"I-I don't feel good." She sobs into my chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. What hurts?"

"My head, and stomach."

"Do you want some pain killers?" She nods, and I reach for the bottle. Once she has taken the pill I pull her into my chest and rub her back. Before I can ask her anything else leans over the toilet and throws up.

"So much for pain killers." She says sitting back down.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" She shakes her head. "Do you have any idea what whats wrong" I ask.

"I don't know." She cries, putting her head on my chest.

"Ok, so why don't you lay down, and try to sleep." She nods and I pick her up and carry her to the bed. "You want the Littles with you?"

"No, I don't want to hurt them if I have to get out of bed fast."

"Okay, we'll be downstairs if you need anything okay? Just try to sleep." Once she is in bed with all of our blankets on her I set a trash can next to her and turn out the lights before heading downstairs.

"She ok?" Finnick asks, nodding towards the stairs.

"Not really, but she's trying to sleep." I tell Finnick, then turn to Annie, "Would you mind watching them for me, I think I should go help Johanna." Annie nods.

And it's as if Johanna knew we were talking about her because she screams at me from the kitchen. "Peeta! How long till I put it in the oven?"

"Once sec!" I call back. I hand the Littles over to Annie and go into the kitchen.

"Here I'll do it. Why don't you make eggs or something."

"I want to learn how to make bread!" She whines.

"When the bakery opens I'll teach you. Right now we just need to get everyone feed before they go crazy."

"To late." I shoot her a glare but continue to kneed the dough.

I hear stomping coming from the stairs then a very angry Katniss yelling, "Who did it!"

"What!" Johanna shouts back walking out of the kitchen.

"Who. Took. My. Pajamas!"

Johanna looks down at herself then smiles sheepishly, "Well...um."

"Why Johanna! WHY! Why must you always take my things! You're lucky we even let you stay here!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Kat..." I say warningly, but it's no use, there is no stopping them now.

"Lucky! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive! If it weren't for me you might be in jail, or being tortured! So what I took your clothes, that doesn't mean you can kick me out!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

The phone starts ringing and before I can get to it, Finnick picks it up. He listens for awhile then looks around the room and says "Um, this probably isn't a good time..."

Johanna grabs it from his hands, and while she is listening Katniss screams at her "Oh yeah, I think I can do whatever I want, and if I want to kick you out of _my _house I can!"

"WE DON"T WANT TO DO AN INTERVIEW!" Johanna screams in the phone, Haymitch grabs it out of her hands before she can do more damage to the ears of the person on the other end.

"Johanna, Katniss calm down." Finnick says, stepping closer and closer to Johanna slowly as if she's a wild animal. When he gets close enough he lays his hand gently on her shoulder, and she responds by whipping around and punching him in the face.

"Finnick!" Annie cries running to him.

"Katniss, go upstairs _now_."

"No we don't want to!" Haymitch says into the phone.

"You're not my dad! If I told you to go to bed you wouldn't listen! Well guess what I'm done listening too!"

"You never listen to anyone!" Johanna screams at her from the arm of the couch, which she is standing one.

"You're one to talk! Have you ever listened to me when I said to stop taking my stuff!" Total is chaos breaking out around me. Katniss and Johanna are slowly getting closer to each other, while Finnick is bent over in the middle holding his nose that is probably broken, while Annie is trying to stop the bleeding.

"You wouldn't have had this stuff if I didn't save your life!"

"I could've survived without you!"

"BE QUITE!" Everyone turns and looks at me at the same time, like they are all being controlled by one person. "You two," I say pointing at Katniss and Johanna, "If you aren't in two different rooms in five seconds both of you won't be living in this house," they each stare at me confused. "I am counting now." It only takes them a second before both have turned and run in opposite directions. "Finnick you okay?"

"Yeah I think it's just a bloody nose. I think we will just head into town to get breakfast." I nod and they both shuffle out, and Haymitch follows, still talking into the phone.

This isn't a abnormal occurrence in this house. I mean it's a house full of victors, what do you expect? We all love each other, but we apparently we all love to hate too. Running my hands through my hair I fall to the couch. "Note to self: Always have bread in the house..."

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhh guys it's been way to long! I hope you guys like this first chapter! I am super sorry I haven't updated a lot but my life has been super busy and I'm just trying to make it through school without going insane. Please tell me if I have any mistakes, I just edited it but I also rewrote a lot of it and it might probably won't be perfect, sorry! I really am trying to make the chapters in my stories long because I know you guy hate short chapters! I really hope you guys approve of this chapter. Please tell me what you think and tell me what you would like to see in the futur! I really need ideas! I will try to update all of my stories soon. But I would like to warn you that spring break is next week and as much as I wish I could stay home and write I am going on a vacation so I won't be able to :( But please favorite, follow and review, it really makes my day to hear what you guys think! Love you guys! Till next time! (Oh and I'd like to give a big thanks to EVERLARK . ALWAYS who gave me the idea for the title! THANKS!)_

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


End file.
